


Can't Stop Raising Hell

by Lalaland101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Alec Lightwood-centric, Angry Alec Lightwood, Angry Isabelle Lightwood, Annoyed Alec Lightwood, Annoyed Clary Fray, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Coming Out, Confused Jace Wayland, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Episode: s01e04 Raising Hell, First Time, Good Older Sibling Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jealous Jace Wayland, Jealous Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Mild Clary Bashing, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Possessive Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Scared Alec Lightwood, Sensitive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane, possessive Jace Wayland, submissive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaland101/pseuds/Lalaland101
Summary: “Who are you?”The boy looked up; straight into Magnus eyes. Holy shit.Jace Wayland had never been a jealous person. Not ever. Especially not over Alec. Never over Alec. So, why in the hell was he glaring at the stupid sparkly warlock who was checking out his parabatai with more than a glint of lust in his eye?Magnus raised a hand and caught the book before it hit his chest, feeling his lips life into a smile. I Haven't met anyone quite like you before Alexander.





	1. The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is Lalaland, Just wanted to say that this is my first time so go easy on me. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think, updates will probably take a while but maybe not since I don't think I'll do a chapter as long as this all the time. Have fun, hope you like it.

Magnus Bane sat down on his leather sofa, holding a dry martini watching the many warlocks wandering his apartment, contemplating the ups and downs of going to this meeting with the Shadow Hunters and Clarissa Fray, or Clary as she was known.  
He had to protect his people on one hand ,but on the other this necklace was one of a kind; it may be his one chance to get his jewel back from the institute and the Lightwoods.  
Magnus looked up when he felt a disturbance in the wards; he stood up, making his to the door when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Zoe stood beside him, her brown eyes looking up at him, a hand clutching at his sleeve.  
“No danger is near,” She spoke directly to him without hesitation. He felt himself relax minutely at that but made sure to keep his guard up until he could guarantee no threat was there.

“Thank you, dear one.” Zoe nodded, and stepped back into the fray. Magnus cautiously proceeded to the front door, magic rippling on his hands. He took a step back when the door opened before he got there. He cocked his head. There was a box sitting on his doorstep; quickly scanning for danger, he grabbed it. A note was stuck on the top of it.  
Magnus quickly grabbed the box and took it inside. He walked to the living room and set it down on the table, reading the note on top of it.

Hello, Magnus bane  
You must be curious about this box, and its contents. I will warn you to move to a more private location. The contents of this box will change the paths of you and of others. But you cannot open it until you enact the spell to transport the others you will need to see the future. If you do not, your curiosity shall never be sated. The following will start the process, repeat it aloud.  
Porta chi conosce e chi vuole, IL futuro si svolgerà davanti a Te, cambiando il percorso che desideri scegliere. Per beter o peggio, non lo so. Fai attenzione alle bestie nella tua mente e nella tua anima.  
Yours,  
A friend

Magnus smiled and sat back for a minute, before sweeping the box into his hands, and sauntered towards his handsomely decorated study leaving the door open a tad before setting the box down on the cream coloured coffee table.  
“Bring those who know and those who want, the future will unfold before you, changing the path you wish to choose. For better or worse, I do not know. Beware of the beasts in your mind and soul”.

It was odd. Magnus wondered what it would do if he activated it. Normally he would just follow the instructions; confident that he would be able to contain whatever it was, but it was different this time he had guests here, children and he could not endanger them. Magnus' hand lit up with a soft blue mist and his eyes flashed gold for a split second before reverting back to normal, he pushed his magic towards anything looking to cause harm to his inhabitants.  
When he felt nothing Magnus pulled his magic back into him and the mist fell away. He stood up and shut the door properly before grabbing the note and reciting the script.  
“Porta chi conosce e chi vuole, IL futuro si svolgerà davanti a Te, cambiando il percorso che desideri scegliere. Per beter o peggio, non lo so. Fai attenzione alle bestie nella tua mente e nella tua anima.”

Magnus felt a rush of magic like nothing he had ever felt before sweep through the room, he automatically fell half way into a defence position; magic swarming around his fingertips, before tilting his head curiously at the sight forming in front of him.  
Nine figures of all sizes and statues were slowly developing in front of him, five of them also falling into defensive positions, there was a group of five…shadow hunters by the looks of it on the right side of the room three pointing their weapons at him while pushing two others behind them.

On the left half of the room there were three men standing apart from each other, Magnus’s eyes flicked over them quickly, taking them in; a werewolf, Luke maybe?, a Fae and…Raphael?  
At the call of his name, Magnus turned back to the shadow hunters only to find himself staring into the green eyes of the one and only Clarissa Fray.

“Biscuit?”  
Magnus stared at the small redhead that was quickly pushing past the blond shadow hunter. He was muscled and currently wearing a glare on his face; handsome but not Magnus's type. Magnus turned back towards the redhead that was less than two feet away from him now. Clary's eyes glistened as she gazed at him and she took a deep breath.  
“Magnus bane,” she spoke with barely concealed contempt, “so you’re the one who stole my memories.”  
Magnus corrected her, “At your mothers’ request.” He stood up fully, brushing some imaginary lint off of his tight navy jeans and crossing his arms. His gaze swept over the room again, making eye contact with the Fae and werewolf and nodding at Raphael.  
“What do you do warlock?”

Magnus span back around to face the five shadow hunters…wait no four, the boy at the back was a mundane. That was unusual. Shadow hunters don't usually associate with mundane. Magnus looked to the one who had spoke, the blond one, which must be the Wayland boy. A flash of black caught his eye and he turned only to stop and stare.

Oh wow. There was a god standing in his apartment. He was putting an arrow back into a quiver that sat on his shoulder so his face was partially turned away but what he could see was breath taking.  
He had a sharp jaw placed on an aristocratic profile; his nose was an elegant slope heading towards full pale lips. There was a black rune stretching from his lick able jaw line down the side of his pale neck. His shoulders were broad hinting to muscle; the sleeves of his jean shirt were rolled up exposing his muscular forearms. From what Magnus could see he had a narrow waist, his legs were long and from his tight black skinny jeans he could make out his thighs were muscular.

The boys head turned back around from where it was turned and Magnus was stunned yet again. The boys’ eyes were a deep hazel surrounded by thick black lashes. A piece of raven black hair fell in his eye, from a casually just been fucked hairdo. Magnus took a step towards him.  
“Who are you?”  
The boy looked up; straight into Magnus eyes. Holy shit.

Changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpov

Jace Wayland had never been a jealous person. Not ever. Especially not over Alec. Never over Alec. So, why in the hell was he glaring at the stupid sparkly warlock who was checking out his parabatai with more than a glint of lust in his eye?  
And I thought this was going to be a good day this morning. Jace could have sworn that just a few minutes ago things were perfectly normal. Clary had walked in on him shirtless. They finally has a lead on Clary's memories. The mundane was leaving. Alec was there; no matter how moody he was. They had just been going to talk to Hodge about Magnus Bane, and he and Clary were flirting.

Then something had started happened and he had grabbed Alec and pulled his to the side of him before reaching out and pulling Clary behind him, and then they had been transported somewhere out of the institute and the next thing he knew was that they were in a generously decorated study with four others and Clary was pushing past him to look at the man he recognized as Magnus Bane.  
The warlock was looking towards the other three unknowns in the room, a quick look behind him shows that the mundane is back. Great. Jace has no idea what in the hell the warlock had done to get past the institutes wards but it can't have been good.  
“What do you do warlock?”

He had heard the quite snick of Alec pulling an arrow from his bow and shot him a look only to find him with his head turned away, highlighting the rune on his neck, putting an arrow back in his quiver. Jace had shook his head at his parabatai and turned his head back around only to froze when he has seen how the warlock was looking at Alec.  
He had been giving Alec one of the most hungry looks Jace had ever seen; running his eyes up and down Alec’s body, lingering on some of Alec's more enticing spots such as his tight waist, and his legs before focusing on the rune covering the side of Alec’s neck.  
Jace’s fists clenched when the warlock took a step towards Alec, something that resembled a purr coming out of his throat.  
”Who are you?”

Alec had turned back around by that time and looked up straight into the warlocks eyes. Alec mouth dropped open as he took in Magnus bane in all his sparkling glory. Something Jace had not seen in year took hold of Alec. A faint red blush spread over his cheekbones.  
Jace’s knuckles turned white over his angel blade. Alec had never blushed for anyone but him. Even if he hadn't done it in a while, all Alec's blushes were his. And for the first time in years, Alec stuttered. Alec never stutters. He hadn't done that since he was fourteen but here he was stuttering and blushing over some overrated, idiotic, sparkling warlock. His rough voice (funny, how Jace had never noticed how Alec’s voice always sounded like his throat had just been used until now) stuttered out an “Alec”.  
The warlock smiled seductively, purring out “Short for Alexander, I assume”  
Jace was glaring so hard at the warlock, that if his gaze was a laser then Bane’s head would be a bloody mess by now. He wanted the warlock attention off of his parabatai, so he repeated.  
“What did you do, warlock”

Changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpov

Magnus heard the Wayland boy ask again and winked at the obviously Lightwood boy, before turning to his supposedly adopted brother, only to be met with a glare so filled with so much jealousy and confusion that it could only mean one thing.  
Magnus smirked, “I didn't do anything shadow hunter, merely what that told me too.” He nodded towards the note resting on the box that he had put on the coffee table.  
Regardless of him wanting to go talk to Raphael, he found his eyes returning to the Lightwood boy, as the others headed towards the coffee table, catching his eyes. Alexander, Magnus wanted to coo when that blush crept along the boy cheeks; he was adorable.  
A warm feeling rose in his chest when Alexander returned the gaze, the blush returning along with a roguishly lopsided smile. Magnus tried to squash it back down but it only stopped when Alexander looked towards the Wayland boy, who had clapped a hand on the black haired beauties’ shoulder, handing him the note before turning to Magnus with a smug smile on his lips.  
Despite having just met Alec, Magnus felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Possessiveness. Magnus felt his eyes narrow before he wiped his face of any expressions.

“Do you have any idea who the person who sent you this is, Mr. Bane?”  
Alec’s rough voice interrupted his thought and Magnus looked back into sharp hazel eyes and answered honestly.  
“No, but whoever it is, is powerful, more so then I have felt in a while. If they can infiltrate the institutes wards and leave this package on my doorstep and disappear without as trace then they have more power than any warlock I know of in the surrounding areas. The magic used to transport you here through your wards and mine is dormant, it should not be able to carry that amount of magic. No warlock here has the power to do something like this without being completely drained except me and even then if I am correct that this box holds even more magic in it then I would have needed someone else’s strength and sleep for a week.”  
Magnus spoke utterly seriously, looking directly into Alec's eyes. He could feel them running over him, like they were digging deep into his soul. Alec nodded.  
“And I'm guessing that, you also have no idea what is in the box, do you?”  
“No”

Alec nodded and his face softened minutely, “Thank you, for answering my questions honestly.”  
The Wayland boy scowled at Alec, “Alec, how do we even know that he is telling the truth? He is a downworlder, how can we trust him?”  
Isabelle gasped, glaring at Jace, “I can't believe you just said that!”  
Alec scowled at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you challenging my judgement as well now Jace, or do you just not trust me either?”  
Jace gaped at Alec, spluttering, “What? No, that’s not it, no, Alec, that’s-“  
Isabelle stepped up next to Alec,  
”Well that is sure as hell what is sounds like, Jace, we both know that Alec would not accept an answer unless he was sure that was true, and I cannot believe you just said what you did, since you have never discriminated a downworlder before this!”

Standing next to each other in identical positions, the two Lightwoods were an imposing picture; Magnus could not help but pity the Wayland boy just a little at having both of those looks pointing at him.  
“What?-that’s not, we weren't- what does that have to do-“Jace cut himself off, “We were talking about how we know we can trust the warlock.” Magnus saw Alec rolling his eyes and smirked.  
“I smelt no deceit."

Everyone looked over to the tall black man standing in the corner with a gun holster hanging around his waist. Clary stepped forward, her eyes glistening.  
“Well, we definitely know that we can't trust you! I heard you talking with those people at the police station! You said that the last eighteen years of your life had been a lie!”  
Magnus could clearly see tears beginning to start in Clary's eyes, and assumed that this was the “Luke” Jocelyn was always talking about. He watched as Luke tried to reassure Clary, saying that the people were members of Valentines circle.  
“And just how can you smell deceit, Luke? You are not a dog!” Magnus stifled a chuckle at that. Alec answered that for her.  
“He is a werewolf, little girl.”

Everyone looked at Alec for that. Magnus decided to speak up.  
“How do you know, darling?”  
“It wasn't hard to figure out,” He turned to Luke, "What with the smell comment just now and the fact that when you got here your eyes were glowing like they do before a werewolves transformation. Your voice is rougher than that of a mundane that is, I’d say around thirty. You growled earlier when Jace tried to keep Clary behind him by holding her hip,” Alec grew uncomfortable under their incredulous stares, shifting nervously, “Izzy dated a werewolf once, and… it’s a long story”  
“Alec…how in the hell did you notice that; you were on the over side of the room, pointing your bow at Magnus.”  
Alec shrugged, glancing at Clary indifferently before Izzy rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side. He sighed, “I am a marksman. I'm usually up on higher grounds so I can protect those two's backs and pick off any leftover demons as well as warn them of unexpected incoming. After a time, you get used to scanning the place you are in and it just became a habit.”  
“Impressive.”

Alec turned to Raphael studying him before shooting out a short “Thanks”. The Fae moved over to Isabelle, who greeted him with open arms and a kiss. Clary and Luke moved over to a corner talking heavily. The mundane awkwardly stood and made his way to the table, leaving Jace and Magnus to glare at each intensely and Alec to glance between them between the confusedly.  
“Should I leave you-“  
“NO!”  
Alec furrowed his eyebrows , making Magnus want to use his fingers to smooth it out. He recrossed his arms before uncrossing the again. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the mundane.  
“Does anyone actually want to know what's in this box?”  
At the question, the people in the room turned to the mundane who was standing holding the note. Magnus spread his hands out, grinning at the mundane.

“Yes, as that is what caused me to recite the incantation in the first place; my curiosity got the better of me. Though now I’m thinking that it was fate,” Magnus shot a smoky look towards Alec, delighted when the tip of his ears turned red. “The box has no untoward motives, and couldn't be opened by myself, now that we are all here we should be able to open it.”  
Clary moved closer to the box.  
“I’ll do it, I mean what’s the worst it can do?”  
Jace went to move toward Clary but stopped when Alec grabbed his bicep and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.  
“Leave her be. She needs to learn by herself the dangers of our world, and if we keep trying to protect her, she will never learn to be cautious. She has not had any proper training yet Jace.”

Magnus eyes narrowed on the blonde when his eyes closed briefly as Alec’s hair brushed his ear. Get a grip Blondie. He wanted to pull Alec off of him and wrap him in his arms; never let him go again. Magnus discreetly directed his magic to the boys and to his ears, solidifying the connection between them and his ear.  
Blondie’s voice sounded loudly in his ear, tinted with a tad of anger.  
“And what if she gets hurt Alec? I’m supposed to protect her!”  
“Then she learns the same lesson we did and won't make the same mistake again, will she? Besides with three fully trained shadow hunters, a warlock, a werewolf and a fae, I think we could handle anything that comes out the box before she is hurt, don't you?”  
Magnus watched as the boys pulled back, looking intensely at each over before Blondie nodded. He turned to look at Clary, who was standing right next to the box now. Careful, biscuit.

”Be on your guard clary. Keep your blade out and if you see something let us take care of it.”  
Magnus chuckled when he saw the look Clary shot him; she always was a fiery one. He watched along with the others as Clary stepped towards the box and moved the note to the side before using her nails to rip open the tape covering the seam of the box.

But as Clary was reaching for the sides, she was blasted backwards; right into Alec arms. He grunted as she hit him, stumbling back a bit, but clasped his hands on her waist to steady her while she rested her hands on his forearms.  
Magnus saw Jace move so fast his eyes barely saw him, shouting at Clary worriedly while running his hands over her. He watched as Clary brushed off blondes’ hands and regained her balance turning her head slightly to brush her lips against Alec’s cheek. A possessive rage burned through Magnus veins.

Get your lips off him, only I can touch him like that, girl. Magnus was not so caught in his rage that he did not notice Jace glaring at the redhead as she whispered in Alec ear, and he was not the only one who noticed. Isabelle looked between the glaring blonde and the black haired beauty that was her adopted and blood brothers and a smirk quickly spread onto her face.

Sensing Magnus staring at her, Isabelle turned to face him only for her mouth to drop open as he ran his eyes over Alec obviously and mouthed to her “Mine”. Magnus smirked back at the girl, making sure to be extra obvious about checking out Alexander.  
Suddenly an idea hit Magnus and his eyes gleamed. Magnus's hands flashed a dark blue for a second and a book fell off the table it was resting on and onto the floor. Magnus turned to Alec, purring out “Alexander? Could you be a darling and grab that book off the table behind you? It might help with the box”  
“…Sure”

Magnus practically purred in satisfaction as he watched Alec move across the room, eyes making their way down his body until he landed on his tight ass. The tight black jeans, which were practically moulded to the plump cheeks, grabbed his attention immediately and his eyes never strayed even when he told Alec it was the green one.

Alec bent over to grab it and Magnus bit his cheek to stifle the moan that wanted to slide out of his throat. Instead a growl slipped out as he caught the blondes eyes glued to Alec backside, his mouth gaping wide open. At the sound Jaces head twisted around and he locked eyes with Jace baring his teeth.  
Jace sneered back at him as he gripped Clary’s hip tighter and his free hand clenched.

“Why don't you two just duel already and get it over with so we don’t have to deal with your tension for the rest of the day”  
Everyone looked over at the boy who was standing with his arms crossed across his chest and his eyebrow raised. When they did not answer he rolled his eyes and chucked the book at Magnus. Magnus raised a hand and caught the book before it hit his chest, feeling his lips life into a smile. I Haven't met anyone quite like you before Alexander.  
Suddenly the box flared blue and a message appeared in spiral writing. 

Only Alexander can open the box as he is my favourite, he and only he can decide what to do with the articles inside. But Alec, dear I strongly suggest you start with episode four.

Magnus snapped out of his stupor when he heard Alexander’s voice say, “Well, we might as well get this over with.” Oh hell to the no. You are not going anywhere near the box Alexander.

Changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpov

Jace was still switching between gaping at Alec and the words floating in blue above the box when he heard his parabatai speak and as soon as the words registered Jace ripped himself away and spun around planting a hand on Alec’s chest, absently noticing the muscle beneath his hand.  
“There is no way in the entire shadow world that I am going to let you go anywhere near that thing! You saw what it did to Clary!”  
Jace saw Alec's jaw twitch and knew he had said something wrong but he was not about to let his parabatai, half of his soul, walk directly into potential danger without a fight. Alec crossed his arms.  
“Let me? You won't let me? Jace, I can do whatever I want! You are not my mother!”  
“It’s dangerous Alec! You could get hurt!”  
Jace was frustrated with Alec and his stubbornness; he had never done this before he met the warlock.

“I am a fully trained shadow hunter Jace, and a grown ass man; just like you, I am fully able to protect myself”  
“Clary couldn't!”  
“Clary is still in training Jace! And now we know what will happen if it backfires again we can prepare for it, and if we do not try we will never know what is in the box, I need to know if whatever is in this box is a threat so I can report to the clave.”  
“Alec! Are you really thing about the clave right now?! This is serious!”  
“I’m the acting head of the institute Jace; I am responsible for all the shadow hunters residing in it! I need to know about any potential threats to our world and the people in it! Besides maybe the contents of the box will shed some light on the situation with Valentine and the cup.”  
“Damn it Alec-“Jace heard Clary speak up behind him.  
“I agree with him, if whatever is in the box can help get my mom back we need to see it.” Jace ignored her.

Jace hated Alec’s sneaky side sometimes; he had added that last part to tip Clary in his favour and sway him. Sorry Alec, it is not happening. He wanted to shake Alec and at the side time put him over his lap. Or pull out his own hair. Either was a viable option. Alec was being unnecessarily difficult; why couldn't he just see that Jace wanted to keep him safe (away from sparkly warlocks) and from the box that throws people into walls.

“Alec-“  
“Enough Jace! I will be doing this and you cannot stop me”  
Jace fumed at Alec. He wanted to put the man over his knee and turn his ass bright red- a voice interrupted Jaces fury fuelled fantasy.  
“Alexander, as you seem so set on doing this, would you at least allow me to run another; test just to be sure that no harm will come to you?”

Jace’s anger skyrocketed when Alec said “Yes” to the warlocks offer. He could feel himself shaking with rage so much that he almost didn't notice Izzy sidling up to him. Jace felt his jaw set as he focused back on his parabatai who was watching, fascinated, as Bane ran another check.  
He whispered to Izzy,”What is with him, Izzy? He’s being so difficult!”  
Jace saw Izzy glance at him before speaking,  
“Alec has always been stubborn and you know how he feels about being out of the picture; he likes to be kept busy. Besides if whatever is in this box can really answer some questions about Clary's mother and the cup, we both know Alec will want to know”  
“He could get hurt!”  
“So could we”  
“He’s being so difficult, why can't he just see I’m trying to protect him?!”  
Izzy scoffed, “Alec does not need protecting Jace, he has been keeping the both of us out of trouble since our first hunt, and he can take care of himself. If he gets in over his head, he knows we will be here to back him up. Besides we are not the only ones who do not like this” Izzy nodded over to where Bane was frowning at Alec while the man in question was in a conversation with the werewolf, Luke. Jaces scowl deepened.

“That’s another thing Iz, when was the last time you saw Alec blush, huh? Stammer? And now suddenly this warlock teleports us into his house and Alec blushes for the first time in years! Years, Izzy! Years! I think we should check him for spells, I do not trust the warlock, and he looks at Alec like he is a piece of meat.”  
Jace glared at the stupid warlock. When Izzy did not reply after a minute, Jace chanced a look n her direction only to find her staring at him with a wicked twinkle in her eye.  
“Jace Wayland, are you jealous?”  
Jace spluttered.  
“What-No!-that’s not-what?-this is about-“  
It was ridiculous. Jace Wayland does not get jealous. Ever. Especially over a stupid warlock that kept taking Alec attention away from him.

Changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpov

Isabelle shook her head. It was ridiculous. Her brothers were ridiculous. Jace in particular. Just when Alec starts to get a chance to get over Jace, the boy decides that he wants Alec to himself. Izzy could see he was clearly jealous of Alec's interactions with Magnus and the way the warlock looked like he wanted to eat Alec and bundle him up in his arms at the same time.

Isabelle looked to the muscular blonde beside her; still spluttering out denials over her accusation. One thing that was clear was that he was jealous of Magnus and Alec, judging by the growl he let out when Magnus put his hand on Alec arm.  
Izzy was proud of her big brother for standing up for himself; he had made some good points. Alec was a fully trained shadow hunter. And he was most likely one of the best. He had helped train her.

“He could get hurt!” Jace repeated. Izzy sighed.  
“We both know it will not be the first time Alec has been hurt on our watch, Jace”  
Izzy put a hand a Jaces shoulder. “Alec is a grown man Jace, and even though we both know how much he appreciates your advice Jace, he needs to do this.”  
Jaces shoulders slumped. “I just want him safe Izzy, why doesn't he get that”  
Izzy straightened her shoulders in preparation.  
“Maybe because with the way you've been acting lately Jace, no one would think looking out for Alec is high on your to do list”  
“What do you mean Iz?”  
“What I mean Jace is that you have been so focused on Clary and keeping her safe that you have not given a thought to anyone else and-“

“Izzy protect the mundane, we don't know what backlash this might have and the clave will not be happy if the mundane gets hurt”  
Izzy startled before processing what Alec had said. “I will Alec,” she promised.  
“I have a name you know” The mundane, Simon, interrupted. Alec gave him the look before he nodded to Izzy; turning to Jace, “Same thing for you Jace, but with Clary”  
Izzy whispered to Jace, “This is not the end of this.” She gave him a meaningful look and he nodded stiffly.  
“I do not need protecting! I am not a kid,” Clary blurted out, clearly frustrated. Alec rolled his eyes turning to her.  
“You might not be a kid, little girl, but you have not learnt how to protect yourself …from anything.” Izzy smothered a smile at her brother’s blunt comments.  
“I have been handling it pretty well.” She pointed out, smugly. “And my name is not little girl!” At that Isabelle did roll her eyes.  
“You've been lucky; and the times you have not, we have been there to save your ass.” Alec always has a habit of hitting the nail on the head, Izzy shook her head. Sure Izzy liked Clary and it was nice to have a girl around but the red head was so completely focused on getting her mother back that she did not understand the consequences her decisions have on the people around her.

Alec turned his back on Clary quite clearly dismissing her as he talked to the downworlders in the room. Izzy could quite clearly see the pain in his eyes as he looked at Jace. Alec… Izzy could also see that something about Magnus Bane was drawing Alec attention. With any other person she would have just assumed it was attraction but Izzy knew her brother; there was something in Magnus Bane that only Alec could see. Izzy just hoped that her brother was not making a mistake; one that could get his heart broken.  
“Right Jace, Izzy, positions”

Izzy moved back towards the mundane, releasing her whip into her hand as she went; she saw Jace pulling Clary back towards them and behind him. Izzy watched stiffly as Alec walked steadily towards the box but just before he reached it Magnus caught him by the hand. He leant up to whisper something in Alec’s ear that made a smile break out across his face, unlike any other she’d seen before.  
Alec nodded. Magnus took a couple of step back towards the rest of us and Alec strode up to the box. Please be careful Alec.

Changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpov

Jaces body was frozen in tension. His parabatai, half of his soul, his Alec was about to put himself in danger because of some note from a supposedly powerful warlock. Realistically Jace knows Alec can handle himself; that he’s been on solo missions for years now and that although he hates to admit it that he has been so focused on clary that he’s left Alec to himself the last few days.  
He has never been all that comfortable with Alec going off on his own; had always preferred to keep each over close but he has never before wanted to take his parabatai away more than now.  
Jace knew that they had faced worse things, much worse things, like greater demons. It was just a box. Just a box that threw clary hard enough into Alec that he had to readjust his footing. That force alone, if Clary had hit the wall, would have broken her spine.

Alec, do not be an idiot. Alec’s hands came down on the box; nothing happened. Suddenly a purple mist spewed, swirling around Alec. Jace wanted to move, to help Alec but he could not move. Panic crawled up his throat, as he watched Alec fall to his knees, threatening to send him over the edge. His parabatai rune throbbed. Jace screamed.  
“ALEC!”

Changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpov

Magnus watched in horror as a purple mist swallowed Alexander, magic covering his hands, unable to move. The mist swirled around the lithe figure, pushing Alexander to his knees, his head thrown back and his arms spread. His face contorted in pain and his eyes fell closed. Blood spilt from his lip, dripping onto the floor.

Magnus could hear Alexander’s companions screaming his name, struggling to get to him. A scream of agony, quickly silenced the whole room and snapped Magnus back to himself. His hands glowed brighter as struggled against the outlet of power surrounding the room.  
He caught the attention of the others as his hands gleamed and covered the room. Alec's scream got louder; the mist started to lift his body into the air and he struggled to muffle his voice in his lip.

The Wayland boy yelled angrily, “Stop! Whatever your doing is hurting Alec more!”  
Magnus closed his eyes when he felt his glamour fall. He replied stiffly, “This could be the only way to help him, if I stop now the magic could backfire and it could kill him!”

Changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpov

Jace froze. His heart pounded. His head snapped back around to his parabatai, who was floating mid air in purple mist, his eyes rolled back into his head, his body convulsing in agony. His hand crept to his rune, which was numb. He couldn’t feel Alec. Something must be blocking it. He wouldn’t accept the only other option. Couldn't.  
He heard a sob behind him and turned to see Izzy staring at her big brother with glossy eyes, her hand entwined with the Fae’s. He put a hand on her back, causing her to stare at him with wild eyes,  
“Let him do it”  
“Iz-“  
“NO! I will not lose our brother over this! I will not let him die! Not like this! Not today! Not ever!” She turned and stared at the warlock, “Do it!”

Thirdpersonthirdpersonthirdpersonthirdpersonthirdpersonthirdpersonthirdpersonthirdperson

Magnus nodded. The blue surrounding the room lit up, and Alec bit through his cheek, blood trickled down his chin. The room pulsed and suddenly a backlash of power lashed out, knocking everyone in the room off their feet.  
Jace groaned in pain as his parabatai rune pulsed with agony, pressing a palm to it in an attempt to stifle it. He managed to lift his head enough to look behind him and see that Izzy had landed safely on her Fae boy toy and was currently looking away from Alec with a hand over her mouth and her eyes closed; the Fae had wrapped his arms around her in comfort and tucked her face into his shoulder. A glance at Clary had found her tangled up with Simon and the other two downworlders had been thrown into the furniture littering the room. Jace himself had found that he had been thrown back a little less than the rest and was able to rest his head against Izzy’s leg in brief comfort before the pain took over all his senses.  
Magnus had been lucky to have been thrown back towards the sofa that was surrounding the coffee table.  
The mist lifting Alec splayed out across the room, lingering briefly before it shot back into Alec’s chest causing him to convulse wildly, and started to make Alec's body glow steadily brighter until everyone had to look away. The light dimmed. Alec hit the floor.

Changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpov

Jace hissed, the brightness burning his eyes as he struggled to stay focused on Alec. He hated it but he knew he had to turn away; he was no use to Alec blind. He growled and turned his face away closing his eyes, hating it and feeling Alec’s pain pounding through his rune.  
The light staining his eyelids eventually darkened until it was practically none existent. Relief poured thought Jace as he opened his eyes and sat up only for it to freeze in his veins as he took in the splayed limp body that was his parabatai.  
“Alec!” Jace gasped, his body leaping to Alec side. He looked…he looked dead. Blood stained his lips and chin but his face was peaceful and his eyes were closed. His chest was barely moving. Jaces breath caught in his throat as quickly put two fingers to Alec neck; the other hand pressing desperately pressing against the rune connecting him to Alec, to reassure himself.  
“Oh my god, Alec!” Jace heard behind him; he turned around to see Clary looking at Alec in horror, a hand covering her mouth. Next to her was Izzy who was just staring at the pool of blood forming next to Alec’s head that Jace hadn’t noticed in his rush to make sure Alec was alive.

“Izzy,” Her eyes snapped up to his face,”Alec needs our help, focus”  
She nodded, the helpless look in her eyes fading quickly, “What do you need me to do?”  
She quickly walked over and knelt next to Alec’s head, her hand reaching out to smooth Alec’s hair from his forehead. Jace watched carefully, knowing his sister would never hurt Alec but still inexplicably cautious. He nodded at her, before speaking clearly.  
“We need to turn him on his side. It will help clear his airways so he won’t choke if something comes up,” Jace kept his fingers pressed against Alec’s throat, “His pulse is slow but otherwise OK. You need to check on what’s causing the bleeding on the back of his head while I draw an iratze, after that we need to make sure nothings broken that could heal wrong.”

Izzy nodded determinedly, Jace knew that while this wasn’t her speciality she knew the basics, they both did. Alec made sure of that. She and Jace moved into positions, Jace reluctantly removing his fingers from Alec's neck, to safely push Alec onto his side without hurting him more. Jace did a countdown from three to push Alec; His heart pounded when he saw how limp Alec’s body was.  
Jace reached in his pocket for his stele as he watched Izzy inspect the knot covered in blood on the back of Alec's head. He hesitated to draw to draw the healing rune on his parabatai without the verdict.

“It’s not too bad, most likely the bleeding was from where he hit his head on the edge of the coffee table when he fell and we both know head wounds bleed like a bitch. He should only have a mild concussion, no brain damage,” Jace sighed in relief, Izzy gently placed Alec's head back on the floor and moved next to Jace, carefully unbuttoning Alec's shirt, to feel around Alec's ribs, checking for broken bones,  
“I think that its just bruised ribs; I can’t be sure at least not until we get home but his breathing is fine he hasn't punctured a lung. All in all he got away from that pretty lucky.” Izzy did his shirt back up and moved back to set Alec's head onto her lap, absently stroking his hair. Jace nodded and hastened to pull apart Alec’s shirt again (ignoring the toned muscles underneath) and press his stele to Alec’s skin, at the go ahead. He made sure his hand was steady as he concentrated slightly too much on getting the rune perfect.

Jace tensed as he heard footsteps make their way towards them. His feeling of worry at Alec transformed into raging anger at the first sound out of their mouth.  
“A little Warlock TLC, always-“  
“You’ve done enough, warlock,” Jace growled. His hands clenched into fists as he stood up to turn and face the downworlder who was the reason his parabatai was lying unconscious on the floor.  
“Jace-“Clary started, only to start at the harsh “No!” thrown at her in response.  
Jace was practically trembling in anger. His vision was painted red, all his dislike for the warlock coming to the surface in a ball of fury. Banes unimpressed expression cut through the fog.  
“And what do you mean by that?”  
“I mean this never would have happened if you hadn’t read some stupid script out of your own selfish desire to know everything! We wouldn’t be here and Alec wouldn’t be hurt! Ever since we came here, Alec has been acting off warlock, and I see the way you look at him, I know you did something to him!”  
“I did nothing. Have you ever thought that dear Alexander might just have found someone else that has caught his interests?”  
“Why the hell would Alec find someone like you interesting?”  
“I suppose you'll have to ask him, now wont you?” Bane replied smugly. Jace wanted to punch him, wanted to break his perfect teeth with his fist and carve out his-  
“Izzy?”  
Jace froze. Alec! He span around, his legs moving unconsciously to get him to his parabatai faster.  
“Alec!” Jace threw himself to his knees next to Izzy, “How do you feel? Does anything hurt? Do you need anything? Does your-“  
“Jace. I’m fine,” Alec absently placed his hand on Jaces leg, “What happened? Is anybody hurt?”

Alec struggled to sit up, pushing against the two sets of hands holding him down.  
“Alec, ALEC, everyone is fine the only person who got hurt here was you, so stop struggling and let us take care of you for once!” Izzy hissed her voice cracking. Jace saw Alec stop and look at his sister properly for the first time since he woke up. Jace watched as Alec used the hand resting on his thigh to push himself up into a sitting position, saw him slapping away the hands that tried to stop him and decided to steady him instead of trying to stop him.

“Izzy are you crying?” Alec gently framed her face with his hands and tilted her face up, when she tried to look down,  
“I'm ok. I’m here, Iz.” Alec rolled his eyes at her glare, “Ok yes, I am a bit sore and disoriented and may need another iratze but other than that I’m all good.”  
Jace watched fondly as Alec ran a hand through Izzy’s hair to mess it up, resulting in getting the evil eyes and a soft whack to the hand. Jace ran a finger down the back of Alec’s neck, and burst in hysteric laughter when Alec freaked out.  
Alec whipped around and glared at Jace, reaching out to get revenge, when Izzy launched herself onto his back, put both her hands in his hair and shook them. Alec laughed and reached behind him to tickle her, and seeing as Jace had collapsed onto his back, laughing, dug his fingers into the back of his knees. Jace squirmed and glared at his now laughing sister and parabatai.

He had just sat up and reached up get his revenge when a throat cleared behind him. All three Lightwoods froze. Jace watched as Izzy and Alec's heads shot up and turned around to see Magnus fucking Bane standing behind them staring at them with a weirdly fond look. Well, more like staring at Alec and Izzy and dismissing Jace entirely. Stood behind him was a confused and thoughtful but grinning Clary, the mundane looking like he couldn't decide between looking amused and looking confounded.  
The werewolf was chuckling, and had a faraway look in his eyes. Izzy’s boy toy was not quite smiling or smirking and just looking at Izzy, while the vampire was just flat out smirking.

Jace turned back to his …siblings to find Alec gently sliding Izzy off his back and wiping his face of emotions and trying to straitening up without wincing. Jace slid over on his knees to slip his arm around Alec’s bare hip, reaching for his stele absently. Izzy was still grinning and had her arm resting on Alec’s bicep; she must have caught the Fae's eye because her face briefly turned seductive before she saw Alec's ironically raised eyebrow and snorted.  
Jace was happy to notice that Bane was shooting glares to Jaces arm; he tightened his arm in return. He noticed a pink flush creeping up Alec’s neck, and grinned. Fuck you, Bane. I can make Alec blush too!

Changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpov

While outwardly Magnus was smiling inside he was seething. He wanted to storm over them and rip the Wayland boys arm away from Alexander’s waist, his hand away from Alec's bare hip, even though he knew that it was just to support him… at least in Alec eyes. It was… surprising. Never before had he become attached to someone so quickly; no matter how attractive they were. Especially since Camille. But something about this man, this shadow hunter drew him in like nothing else.

As Magnus watched the three siblings kneeling on his floor, cheerfully messing around and teasing each over, he saw a side that he had never seen before in their kind. They were all so serious and aloof, never showing their true feelings. Magnus could tell that Alexander had a lot of experience with that, but luckily for Magnus Alec’s emotions usually showed on his face if you knew what to look for.  
Magnus heard a quiet intake of breath behind him and turned curiously. Clary stood behind him staring at the shadow hunters on the floor, at the way that both J and Izzy keep a hand on Alec at all times and the fond but resigned way Alec moved with it.

“I’ve never seen them like this,” She stated, “Especially Alec, I had no idea he could do anything other than follow orders and glare.”  
Magnus bristled. “You’ve known them for a couple of days Clarissa, why should any of them trust you least of all Alec?”  
Magnus could see her bristle beside him.  
“All he has done since I got here is complain and try to stop Jace from helping me! He has said millions of times that he has to report to the clave like he can’t think for himself! And-“  
“You are a girl who strangely has the powers of a shadow hunter and just happened to be in the same club as them and bump into Jace, his parabatai. You have continued to drag his siblings into risky situations which could get them killed, without any thought about their well being. He is the temporary head of an institute that holds countless shadow hunters, who he is responsible for. Add in the fact that they have just found out that you happen to be Valentines daughter and you can see why he doesn’t trust or like you. “  
Magnus turned to look at the shook teenager behind him; feeling slightly bad for being so harsh on her. He turned back to the siblings; pushing down the twinge.  
“Did you ever think to ask just why Alexander is like how he is with the clave, Clary?”  
“I…I never thought about it like that before.” Clary's reflection looked thoughtful in the mirror before them.  
“Maybe you should.”

Clary nodded. Magnus turned his attention back to the siblings kneeling on his floor. He was content to just watch, admiring the raven haired boys toned abs, until he saw Alexander flinch just slightly when Isabelle ran her hands over a certain spot of hair.  
Before he knew what happened he had cleared his throat causing all three to spin around and freeze. Magnus winced in regret. Crap. Luckily he had managed to hide his slight reaction before the Wayland boy looked at him, well rather glared at him. Magnus smirked.  
In the corner of his eye he saw Alexander gently slide his little sister of his back; wiping all emotion off his face as he went. He tried to straighten up but failed wincing, probably at the strain in his ribs. Magnus nearly took a step towards him but stopped himself just in time.  
Suddenly the fondness warming his blood turned to ice as Blondie slid over to Alexander and wrapped his arm around his hip, his hand touching the bare skin of Alec’s hip. Mine. Magnus blinked in shock. He had never once thought of himself as a possessive person until now.

He growled quietly when he saw Wayland look him straight in the eyes and purposely tighten his arm around Alexander, causing a red flush to creep up him neck. The boy grinned smugly. Luke gave Magnus a look.  
Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes from where the tanned hand rested against a pale hip until he noticed the happy trail on show. Now his eyes roamed Alexander’s body with no control.  
“Alec?” Magnus was snapped out of his trance by Isabelle’s voice, “do you maybe want to?” She gestured toward the chest area causing Alexander to look down at himself and turn crimson. Magnus watched disappointedly as Alexander quickly buttoned his shirt back up.  
"Lightwood, as much as I am enjoying this...reunion, why don't you tell what happened?" Magnus turned around to glare at Raphael, rolling his eyes when the vampire just smirked. 

Changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpov

Izzy glanced at her big brother before getting up to her feet and holding out her hands to him. She nudged Jace with her foot and raised an eyebrow at him.  
She rolled her eyes at Jace, turning back to Alec just in time to see him hide a smirk and smiled. She wiggled her fingers at her brother smirking right back at him.  
Alec reached up and she wrapped her fingers around his hand and pulled him up slowly.  
Izzy jolted forward when Alec stumbled, once he was up on his feet but Jace all but pushed her out of his way, his hands curving around Alec's hip bones, Alec's hands landing on his shoulders. She watched as Alec leaned his weight into Jace and the way Jace immediately readjusted to carry his weight and smiled softly.  
No matter how angry she was at Jace for leading Alec on, unknowingly or not, the strength of their bond never failed to amaze her. Inspire her. And it wasn't just their parabatai runes that made them close. Even before that you were unlikely to find one without the other and they could always read each over perfectly.  
Over the years Alec had learned to hide parts of himself from Jace but that hadn't diminished their bond in any way.

Alec had always told her that parabatai were sacred; that if you had one it must be someone you trust completely in every way.  
And Alec does trust Jace with everything. The one he doesn't trust is himself.  
And Izzy hated that. Alec was the one main person Izzy trusted; always had been. He was the first one she told that she was dating a downworlder. And she was the first one he told when he had sex for the first time. 

Alec had basically raised her. He was the one who looked after her when she was sick, he was the one she could remember singing her back to sleep when she had a nightmare. He was the one who did her hair, the one who told her to always be comfortable in her own skin and to not bow down to anyone. He was her everything. And as much as she loves her parents they were never there. It was the same with max. Alec was the one who taught him how to read and write. The one who told him about history but made sure not to make him think that all downworlders are evil. Alec was always just there. A silent protector. The one you could count on. And she knew that even now there were times when she's crawled into bed with her big brother just to feel that blanket of safety he resonates. Jace and Max do it too, she knows, and not once has Alec ever complained, just moved to accommodate them.  
It was all part of the reason she was so upset with Jace. Alec has always been there when you need him, but when a mysterious girl comes around, Jace just ditches him like last nights pizza. And when Alec finally meets someone he likes Jace just has to turn around and become possessive.

Izzy was sick of Alec letting Jace just walk all over him no matter how much she loved the blonde she was glad to see Alec standing up for himself for once.  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.  
"Iz, you okay?"  
Izzy met her big brothers eyes and his limp blood covered body flashed before her eyes. She nodded, reaching up to grasp his hand.  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
They both knew it was a lie. Neither of them were ok but they would be. Eventually. 

Changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpov

“Alec? What happened?” Jace pressed, determined to find out just what had been so powerful that it had been able to numb his and Alec's parabatai bond. Jace reluctantly shifted so that instead of Alec being held up right in front of him, his parabatai was leaning his bodyweight on his side. Alec tugged Izzy to his other side with their joint hands causing her to also slip her arm around his waist. Jace watched as Alec swallowed, unused to all the attention focused on him for something other than work, before he parted his lips.  
“It was like watching a live play through of my entire life in minutes. Everything I every forgot or tried to stop thinking about now brought to the surface. The pain got worse the way through, eventually I blacked out from it and when I woke up Izzy was sat crying in front of my face.” 

Jace frowned. Nothing that Alec remembered sounded like something that could numb the bond of a parabatai.  
“Are you sure there's nothing else? Something you maybe forgot?”  
Jace was completely oblivious to the irritated look shot at him by Alec, too busy trying to analyse anything and everything that he could about what just happened. He did notice when Bane stepped closer to them, and it was instinctual to tighten his arm around Alec’s waist as the warlock got closer, narrowing his eyes as he gradually got closer. Everything else turned to background noise; he completely missing the pained grunt Alec made as his arm crushed his ribs until his arm was ripped away.

Jace whirled around, stumbling as he was pushed, instantly feeling cold as his contact to Alec was cut off.  
“What the he-”  
“Is wrong with you?!” Izzy cut him off, focused on supporting her tensed up brother, “Jace you could of really hurt him! Do you not remember when I said that I didn't know if his ribs weren't broken for sure? Huh? You could have just pushed his rib into his lung if it was broken!”  
Jace heard the rant in the back of his mind but what too focused on the pained expression on Alec's face and the throbbing of his rune to listen alertly. Guilt filled him at rasping breaths his parabatai took. Jace went to move towards him, when a hand on his chest stopped him. Frustration took a hold of him which turned into an icy rage at who the hand belonged to. Magnus Banes eyes flared with power as he looked him straight in the eyes and said,  
“I think you’ve done enough.”  
Jace glared, replying back with, “Get out of my way, Warlock.”  
his hand crept to his seraph blade as the warlocks fingers began to swirl with a blue mist.  
“I don’t think so.”

They glared, fully blocking out everything around them. Until two pale hands shot onto each of their chests pushing them away from each-over, strong arms tensing to keep both of them away. Between them stood a shaking pale faced Alec, that while weak was still no less intimidating, glaring. Alarm filled Jace as he quickly grabbed onto Alec right hip to steady him, annoyed to see that bane had done the same.  
“Alec what are you doing? You shouldn't be straining yourself like this. You need to rest.” Jace worriedly cast an eye over the just turned twenty year old.  
“For once I agree with the Blondie over there, you should be resting or you could overexert yourself darling.”  
Jace watched in annoyance as Alec pushed both him and the warlock away from him, immediately stepping forward again, when Alec lost his footing, but stopping and shivering at the glare Alec shot him in response.

“You both need to sort whatever problem you have with each out. It is interfering with this mission and the mission happens to be the only important thing right now. Sort it out or I will be forced to pull the both of you out-””  
“Alec!-”  
“Alexander, darling I don’t-”  
“NO! Both of you shut up and listen! I WILL pull BOTH of you if this continues. You need to resolve this because I will not risk putting everyone here in danger because you two can’t stop fighting over some stupid thing. Sort it out or get over it, or I will.”  
And with that Alec walked away back over to Izzy, who proceeded to wrap him in her arms and quietly murmur to him.

Jace and Magnus turned to each over. Both of them had almost exactly the same sneers on their faces, before they noticed and they both turned to scowls.  
Jace grit his teeth, “I won’t give him up,” he snarled, “He’s mine, my parabatai, my family,  
my-”  
“Your what, Blondie? Your brother?” Magnus snarked back sardonically, “Alexander is not a possession for you to claim, Wayland, he can decide his own path.”  
Jace took a threatening step towards the glittery warlock, “He loves me, warlock, he always has. You are not a threat to what me and Alec have.”  
Magnus raised his eyebrows and took a step towards Jace, “And what do you have, boy, because all I see is a stupid little boy, who found a shiny new toy and abandoned the man who so ‘clearly’ loves him.”  
“It wasn’t like that,” Jace spat, “I would never do that to Alec-”  
“Oh really? Because Alec doesn’t seem to think like that.”  
“And what would you know about what Alec thinks, warlock.”  
“I know he thinks I'm attractive. I know he likes me. I know you made the biggest mistake of your life, blowing him off like you have been.”  
“I haven’t-”  
“Oh but you have, I can tell all that pent up aggression from earlier wasn’t from him being hungry.”

changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeopovchangeofpov

Jace and Magnus were nose to nose, fire in their eyes, both fighting over the one oblivious male in the room, who was trying to push his sisters hands off him.  
“Alec stop it!”  
“Izzy, let go, I am fine!”  
“You are not fine!”  
Alec finally managed to push Izzy's hands off of him, stepping away, stumbling but holding a hand out in Izzy's direction when she went to move towards him again. He turned towards the innocent looking box sitting on the dark coffee table and took a determined step towards it.  
“ALEC!”  
“Izzy it won’t hurt me, not again. Now that that is over with it should be ok to touch it now, and we can get this over and done with.”  
Clary moved to interject but stopped and closed her mouth at the look Alec gave her.  
“I will be fine Izzy, you just need to trust me on this.”  
Waiting until he saw his sisters reluctant nod, Alec unsteadily walked towards the cause of all his problems at the moment and moved his hand over it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec screamed. Magnus sighed. Jace roared. ...Izzy snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm swamped with revision for exams and I haven't got proper time to write a full length chapter but this is a fIller chapter until I can write again. Sorry it's super short.

Alec moved his hands to the side of the box when a force hit him, pushing what little air he did have out of him, aswell as pushing him to the floor. Alec's head bounced as it impacted with the floor and his back arched as his ribs made contact with the harsh wooden floor.

The room turned fuzzy as he looked around, Blinking heavily. Vaguely he thought he could hear someone familiar screaming something at him from a distance. Something warm connected with his face, it was very persistent; wouldn't move when he sluggishly tried to push it off.

There was something else warm on him, it was heavy too. It was bracketing him around his waist, pinning him down. He didnt want to be pinned down. He tried to buck it off but the second he moved his hips a piercing pain tore into him. Alec choked on a scream.

changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpov

Magnus watched in horror as the idiotic blonde threw himself at Alexander, tackling him away from the box. He was frozen as Isabelle screamed for her brother, the terror in her voice; horrifying.

It was almost like a out of body experience, watching the raven haired beauty's head rebound off of his carmel floor, the way his hips arched in a way that in any other situation would be quite sensual but was now heart stopping.

Only when Alexander’s scream caught in his throat did magnus snap back into reality. Rage unlike anything he had ever felt surged throughout his body, his glamor failing and flames roaring to life around his wrists.

With a snap of his wrist he pushed the Wayland boy off of Alexander and into the wall opposite; hard enough that dust rained from the ceiling. His eyes glowed as he walked towards his target, steps leaving singed wood behind.

The close he got the tighter his hold got on the blonde menace, causing the boy to yell out in pain and fury, his golden eyes shooting rays at the warlock. Magnus stopped. At his feet laid a confused and in pain boy. Alexander. He knelt.

"Isabelle I need you to keep your brother away," Magnus spoke softly but firmly, "I don't know that I could control myself if he interrupted me now, and I doubt two injuried brother's are what you want."

Isabelle snarled, "I think we can agree to disagree on that, Bane." Her eyes were full of fire that grew with every look at her precious big brother laying on the floor curled up.

Magnus nodded grimly, aware that that was all he would get from the girl. The flames surrounding his hands calmed down to dainty blue swirls as he reached for Alexander, when he jolted away from the boy as the flames reignited, aware that he could hurt the boy more even if he had no desire to, what with the state of his emotions.

The cause of his set back once again spoke up, "Move away from him warlock! I won't ask again!" It spat. Magnus grimaced, "Isabelle!"  
"I've got it," she snarled, stalking towards her so called brother. Magnus sighed and pulled Alexander towards him so that his head was laying in his lap. Alexander’s shirt was moved up his torso and Magnus’s hand tingled when his bare skin touched Alexander’s slightly sweaty skin. No Magnus, no bad thoughts, not now. Magnus ignored the strain on his magic coming from the blonde pain in his ass that was currently stuck in his wall.

changeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpovchangeofpov

Jace screamed in fury, uselessly tugging at his limbs. Alec! He needed to get Alec! He ignored the voice ringing in his ears, focused solely on the pale beauty that was his parabatai. He froze as he registered the unfamiliar hand that was resting on the bare waist of HIS parabatai. His blood heated. Jace violently thrashed against the wall, rune throbbing, and roared in absolute anger until a hard slap to his face brought him back to life.

"Jace Wayland-Lightwood! What the bloody hell is wrong with you! Do you realise what you have done? Huh? Do you?"

Jace winced. He sighed in resignation and turned to face the thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! ❤ Oh and if you don't like the ships in my fic, 1. Don't read it and 2. Don't comment on it. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note

Hey guys, in so sorry that this isn't an actual update to the story but I have been having a lot of stuggles and mental problems since the last upload not to mention that my exams are on full force. But I did want to let you know that yes I will be continuing this story though it may not be for a couple of months. I am working on the next chapter but it is a work in progress.   
So sorry,  
Lalaland

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the Clift hanger, couldn't resist.


End file.
